


Heat

by DevoGirl



Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Disability, F/M, Physical Disability, Wheelchair Sex, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevoGirl/pseuds/DevoGirl
Summary: Logan and Max bang the gong all night long, the way it *should* be. . .





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2001 when Dark Angel just finished its first season, and posted it around to some fan sites. Reposting here for your enjoyment.

Logan Cale was distracted. The file on the Palaver case lay open on his desk, just another small sign of the crumbling of civilization, but still, he had just gotten some new info (at great expense) and he had to act right away, call the Seattle PD and give him the low down. He pushed his wheelchair around in a tight circle, realizing just a moment too late that he had leaned back to quickly. His first instinct was to pull his weight forward, but of course those muscles didn’t work anymore. For one sickening second he felt the chair balance at an angle, then the next thing he knew, his head connected with the floor with a loud crack and he was sprawled in a heap, his legs tangled uselessly under him.

The sliding door to the study banged open, and a pair of steel-toed boots entered his line of vision.

“Well, well, I see Eyes Only is laying down on the job.”

“Max,” he gritted through his teeth. “Haven’t you ever heard of doorbells?”

“Why bother with that when you thoughtfully leave your windows open for me? Well, not so much open as easily unlocked. But enough about me. You’ve picked a strange place to take a nap.”

She grinned, but Logan refused to even look at her. 

“I’m fine, I don’t need your help.”

Max leaned against the door frame, crossed her ankles and grinned even more widely. 

“Who’s offering?”

But the fact was, Logan was finding it difficult even to sit up. Normally he would have something to grab onto, to pull himself up by his arms, but there was nothing nearby. Even his chair had rolled forward, just out of reach, and his bent legs were throwing off his balance.   
As Max watched him flailing about on the floor, she realized she was feeling very odd. For once it seemed like the mask had cracked, like his steely cold control was slipping. That rich boy confidence that always irritated her so much was gone. She felt a bit sorry for him, but that was nothing new. What she felt now was a flash of heat.Suddenly, impulsively, she knelt down next to him. Just as quickly, he tried to jerk away, his face red with effort. 

“Max, I can get up on my own. Now leave me alone!” He was nearly shouting.

She grinned rapaciously. “Who says you’re getting up? I think you should stay right here on the floor.”

She grabbed hold of his ankles and moved his legs so they stretched straight out in front of him, then straddled his stomach. Logan pushed himself halfway up with his arms, their faces so close she could feel the warmth of his breath. The sense of heat increased, until she could feel the blood throbbing through every vein. She reached forward and slowly pulled off his tiny glasses, noticing with a start that tears were standing in his blue, blue eyes.

He stared back at her with the stubborn pride she knew only too well. “I don’t. . .I mean, I can’t. . . Max, I hate for you to see me like this.” 

But instead of attempting to argue or reassure, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. The moment their lips met, she felt a jolt, more than just a spark, more like touching a car battery. Another flash of heat, nearly unbearable this time, and she was pressing her lips against his as hard as she could, pushing her tongue through his teeth and down as far as possible. At first he seemed shocked, unresponsive, but she was sure he felt that jolt too. As he slowly embraced her, she pulled him into a sitting position. Arms wrapped around and lips joined, they remained for what seemed like an eternity, rubbing slowly together, mouths wide open and tongues thrusting in and out. It was unbelievably sweet. Max had to wonder, why haven’t we done this sooner? Think of all that time together, just wasted moments, but no more. Now I’m taking what I want. She kissed him along his jawline, feeling the scratch of his beard on her lips and hearing him sigh in delight, ever so slightly. She kissed his neck, then his ear, and the sighs grew louder. But when she ran her hands up under his shirt, he pulled away.

“No, stop. I can’t--”

Max cocked a sarcastic eyebrow at him. “Can’t what? Can’t have sex?”

Logan blushed slightly but met her gaze with his usual cool reserve. “Since you put it so bluntly, no, I can’t, at least not in the normal way.”

“Is that what those idiot doctors told you?” She scooted back and put her hand in his lap. “Look,   
your dick’s hard already.” She rubbed it provocatively.

“That’s just a reflex because you were sitting on it. I still can’t feel it.” Logan’s voice was full of bitterness.

“Oh.”   
Max was quiet for a moment, then looked up suddenly. 

“Well if it can get hard , I can think of a few, you know, uses for it. Have you ever even tried having sex?”

He looked straight at her, that penetrating look with those clear blue eyes that always made her heart race.  
“You know since my injury there’s been no one else but you.” She leaned forward and kissed him again. 

“Oh Logan, you know just what to say to a girl.” She giggled, and was relieved to hear him laugh softly in reply. 

“Now I don’t know about you, but I’ve had enough of this hard floor.” Before he knew what was happening, she had turned around and hoisted him onto her back. He felt a sickening wave of dizziness as she shifted his weight forward and grabbed onto his legs, which were dangling limply. 

“Hey! No! Max, what do you think you’re doing?”

He was surprised as always at how strong she was. She had lifted him as if he were nothing. It felt so strange be carried in this way, and by someone who was so much smaller than he, but Logan couldn’t deny that it was also exhilarating to be tossed around, to abandon himself to her completely. He heard her giggle again. 

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“I could have gotten up from the floor myself, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah, spare me the Super crip speech. This is the only way to get you to give it up.” She kicked open the door to the bedroom, realizing as she did so that she had never been in this room before. As she let him down onto the edge of the bed (letting him drop the last few inches, just to keep things interesting) she took a quick look around. A king size bed, a dresser, mirror, all expensive and in good taste, but nothing remarkable. What was I expecting, she wondered, handcuffs on the bed frame? Well, a girl can’t win every time.

Logan perched on the edge of the bed a bit unsteadily, using his hands on Max’s shoulders to keep upright as she knelt in front of him. As she looked up at him, her dark eyes seemed huge. He put a hand to her cheek, running his thumb over her round, firm flesh, and any lingering nervousness left him. She seemed to sense his rising passion, and pulled him down against her in a long, hot kiss. Her hands pushed up under his shirt, and she broke off from the kiss just long enough to yank it off. 

“Wow, you’re really cut. You should show it off more often.” She ran a hand across his bulging shoulder and down his chest. With his shirt off, she could clearly see the line of his injury--the toned muscles stopped midway down his chest, where it became suddenly skinny. She could even see his ribs.

“Yeah, dragging yourself around all day by the arms has that effect, but it’s hell on my hands.” He showed her his palm, which was becoming hardened with calluses. 

“Aw, now no one is going to believe you’re a spoiled rich boy any more,” she joked, and kissed his palm, then his fingers, finally taking his index finger all the way into her mouth, sucking on it, sliding it in and out against her teeth. He gripped her shoulder even harder with his free hand. 

“Take off your shirt. Now.” 

She smiled. Finally, he was getting in the mood. She stood up and stepped back from the bed, pulling off her little t-shirt to reveal a lacy black bra. She did not miss the way Logan’s eyes seemed to spark for just a second, before returning to their usual cool blue. Slowly, she unbuttoned her tight jeans. As she turned to slip them off, Logan lifted first one leg then the other onto the bed, using his hands. She could tell he had hoped to time it so she wouldn’t see, but it was hard not to watch as he scooted his butt into the center of the bed and straightened his legs with his hands.

In a second, she was back on top of him, kissing him wildly and crushing him to her. Again he was surprised by her strength, her small wiry arms constricting like steel cables. He squeezed her back and she gasped in excitement. She pushed him down onto his back and drove her tongue into his ear, holding him down when he tried to squirm away. The feeling of his solid, muscley torso trapped between her thighs and his hands pushing at her was suddenly too much. She felt a blinding heat coursing from between her legs to fill her entire body, and she couldn’t wait any longer. As he was still struggling to push her off, she clamped her thighs around his face and shoved her wet pussy into his mouth. He responded eagerly, running his tongue over her clit in big sweeping circles. Max closed her eyes and groaned in pleasure. Everything else on her mind slipped away, and she surrendered to the velvety eternal darkness. Gradually, he started moving his tongue faster and harder, a quick flicking motion. It was almost too much to bear. She arched her back and straightened her legs, locking them behind his head as she sank backwards onto his legs, and drew him forward with her. Just as she pulled him into a sitting position, and she herself was nearly upside down, he clamped his mouth down harder, biting and sucking at the same time and she came in great shuddering waves that seemed to go on and on. Finally she collapsed limply into his lap, and it was several minutes before she could even speak.

“Logan Cale, you are one talented guy.”

He grinned at her. “You have some talent yourself. I’ve never known anyone who could move like that.”

Max finally roused herself, feeling the energy coursing through her veins with renewed urgency. 

“Oh honey, you don’t know the half. There’s some perks to this freak show body of mine.”

Still straddling his chest, she turned and unzipped his pants. As she worked his pants down past his hips, she tried to distract him by waving her butt in his face, but she could tell by his breathing that he was nervous. Gently she lifted first one leg then the other with her hand behind the knee, pulling it free of the pants, and there they lay, naked and exposed. His legs were skinnier than she had expected. No biggie, she told herself, but somehow the sight of them made her feel warm. As she laid his left leg straight again, it suddenly tensed, the knee locked, and the whole leg twitched violently. She jumped off him.

“What was that?”

Logan’s mouth twisted around bitterly. “It’s nothing, just a muscle spasm. It happens sometimes, but it doesn’t mean anything, if that’s what you were wondering. Just ignore it.”  
She nodded, then kissed him again on the mouth then the neck, then the chest, moving slowly down until she reached his cock. As soon as she took it in her hands she could feel it grow and harden, until it was thick and throbbing. She licked at the tip of the head, delighting in the way it jumped each time, then slowly took it into her mouth, all the while running her tongue around and around the head. Glancing up, she saw him watching her, but at least he seemed more curious than nervous. Slowly, she relaxed her jaw and took him all the way to the back of her throat, until her lips touched the very base of his cock, and let it slide in and out. That move never failed to impress the guys, but to her surprise, she felt him going limp.

“What’s the matter, don’t you like it?”

“No, I liked it, but it just does that, I can’t control it. Look, just forget it, OK?”

“You really think I’m going to give up that easily?” She pouted for a moment, pushing her full lips out in concentration. “Do you have a cock ring or something?”

“A what?”

She stared at him then shook her head in disbelief. 

“How is a man of your experience so ignorant of the ways of the world?” He opened his mouth to defend himself, but she cut him off. 

“Don’t tell me, I don’t want to know. Don’t worry, I have the solution.” She sprang off the bed and retrieved her jeans from the floor. After rummaging in the pockets for a moment, she found what she was looking for and held it up with a triumphant grin: a hair elastic.

“Whoa, hey, what are you going to do with that?”

Her grin got wider as she jumped back onto the bed. 

“Don’t you worry about a thing. Now just lay back and relax. No more talking, unless you want me to gag you.” 

She said it slowly, more enticement than threat. Obediently, he lowered himself back onto the pillows. Once again, his cock got hard almost the minute she touched it. This time, she squeezed it in her fist as hard as she could, until it was rock hard, then slipped the hair elastic over the head and pulled it down all the way under his balls, quickly put a slip knot in it and pulled it tight. Instantly it turned dark red, and the veins throbbed with trapped blood.

Straddling his hips, she sat down on top of him, gasping as she felt his cock slide deep inside her. She leaned forward until her head was directly above his, her hair falling in waves around her face.

“Ever made love to a genetically enhanced human before?” He simply smiled at her. She continued in a low voice as she ground her hips against his. 

“I have superior control over every muscle in my body. I can move each one. . .individually.” As she spoke, she pulled up and constricted her Kegel muscles with surprising force. 

“You might not feel it, but it feels me. It just jumped.” She pushed back down as far as she could, and sent a rippling wave along the inside walls. 

“I can give you a massage without even using my hands.”

She pulled him up into a sitting position, and wrapped her legs around his back. Her hips were hardly moving, but inside the muscles were throbbing and pulling. For a moment, the detached, scientifically trained part of her mind noted that his pupils had dilated, and his pulse and breathing had quickened. It was working. She grinned, then felt a rush of heat as he grinned back at her. She kissed him hard again, driving her tongue around and around in his mouth, then pulled back and touched his lips with her tongue maddeningly gently. He whimpered softly as he tried to lean forward and kiss her again, but she pushed him back down onto the mattress.  
By now she was pumping her hips up and down and the bed was squeaking in a steady rhythm. She could feel his hips and legs rocking limply with the motion of the bed, and it excited her. She continued to hold her lips just above his, about to kiss him but not quite, so close it was as if every nerve reached out to connect. She moved her hips faster and faster, squeezing harder and harder. A drop of sweat tricked down the hollow of her back. He strained up towards her and she held him down, teasing, just brushing his lips and then moving back. Then suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed him hard and as she did so, his whole body went rigid, and his legs twitched as if he had been electrocuted. Deep inside her, she felt his cock throbbing as it shot hot cum into her.

Logan lay back limply, panting and staring up at her. 

“Wow.”

She pulled herself off him, and the white sticky stuff dripped out of her. “See, I knew you could do it.” 

She grabbed a pair of nail scissors off the bedside table and cut the elastic off, then lay down next to him and hugged him. 

“How was that?”

“I feel great. I mean, I feel kind of warm and relaxed all over.”

“That’s the endorphin rush. Just ride with it--it’s good for you. You can’t be out saving the world all the time. You gotta have fun too.”

He squeezed her back, the top half of his body twisted over on top of her, and the bottom half laying immobile. 

“Max, you know I can’t ever say no to you.”


End file.
